A Broken Wing Like My Heart
by rairawrskazu
Summary: Connected since childhood, challenged by time... What will happen if they all knew that the sadistic angel is back? Will Satoshi die? A/N: Forgive me, my borders don't work in this story...
1. Why Does She Care? Why Do I Care?

**Chapter 1:**_** A Wing Broken like My Heart**_

_**Why Does She Care? Why Do I Care?**_

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan / KiM**_

**Sadness makes people suffer. Despair is given to those who have sinned. Love, every man deserves to have this, but why not me? I have carried this burden since I was an innocent child, and I haven't done anything wrong! Why suffer? It's because of my selfish ancestors who want power. They poured it on me without knowing that it will cause pain, but a ray of light shined upon this weary soul.**

"**Hiwatari!" An annoying voice startled my thoughts; it was the younger Harada, Risa.**

"**You've been looking through that window for hours! What's bothering you?"**

**Like we're really close, still I couldn't tell her even if were. Plus, why care Risa? **

"**It's nothing."**

"**You're a bit pale and feverish! It's not 'nothing'!"**

**She always checks on me this week, and I heard her asking Niwa some things about me and he told her because she black mailed him. Stupid Niwa, falling for the trap… And why did he tell her that I left home with a fever!**

"**It's really nothing, Harada! I'm fine!"**

**I tried to stand but suddenly, I felt a bit dizzy and fell down on the floor. Then I heard Risa talking to the school nurse.**

"**He'll be fine after a while. But, if possible, must not do anything stressful."**

"**Thank goodness! I'll make sure he won't be stressed out today."**

**Then she looked at me as if she was about to tell me something in my sleep.**

"**Oh, Hiwatari, you're awake!"**

**Risa then hugged me while I was trying to sit straight. The doctor then entered and said:**

"**Don't stress him out, Harada. You pledged not to, right?"**

**Did she pledge to do so? Why am I interested?**

"**Oh, sorry Hiwatari, I just got worried about you for a second there, that I couldn't stop myself from doing that! Sorry, I'm really sorry!"**

**You'd better be! She let go of my neck but she was now holing my hand.**

"**So, how are you feeling?"**

"**I feel fine; can I go to the classroom, NOW?"**

"**No, you need to go straight home Hiwatari." Said the doctor.**

"**And I'm making sure that you go straight home!"**

**Oh, no! I'm going to hell! I mean, I'm in HELL already so please, NO!**

"**No thanks, Harada. I'll be fine all by myself."**

**When I stood up, she pushed me back and said:**

"**No! You're sick; someone has to make sure that you'll recover!"**

**She was still insisting and called her butler just to get me home! Why is she doing this?**

"**I'm doing this because you're a friend, Hiwatari."**

**When she said that in the car, why did I feel happy? I should be annoyed, not happy!**

**We arrived at my house, as a maid opened the door for us, she still insisted to stay and watch over me! Then, she called Riku.**

"**What? You're going to stay there at Hiwatari's house?"**

"**Yes Riku, my mind's made up! Just tell Mom that I'll be back when he's all healed, okay?"**

"**I'll do it. Are you sure you're going to be- -"**

"**He's a Commander, remember? Of course I'll be fine! Bye Riku!"**

**But I'm sick Risa! I can't protect you if I'm like this!**

"**Okay, bye Risa. Be- -"**

**She then hung up. How rude! The person cared for her but she didn't listen. Oh, why do I care too anyway?**

"**So, how are you feeling?"**

**How many times did she ask me that question this week? Um, maybe 20 or 30 or…**

"**I feel fine now Risa, you can leave."**

**What? How and why did I call her that?**

"**I mean, Harada."**

"**Um, uh, okay. Where's the, uh, kitchen?"**

**The kitchen. The kitchen? You don't know how to cook and you even hate the place! And since when did I care about Harada? But I can't be rude can I? I could be rude but why do I not want to? No other choice but:**

"**Go right and you'll find it, but I have maids so, no need to go there."**

**Just to answer her randomly asked question. 'And I hate your cooking' I'd like to add, but I hesitated and said this instead:**

"**Just eat dinner with me then go home okay?"**

"**No."**

"**Someone's going to watch over me so- -"**

"**No!"**

"**Harada, please."**

"**No! I don't trust them. I don't trust YOU! So I'm going to watch over you, no crime busting & no stressful activities. It's just until you've recovered, so take it easy!"**

**Why is she doing this? Why is she REALLY doing this? Doesn't she care about herself? I know Daisuke told her almost everything about me including the thing that I have this DEVIL inside me. Is she planning suicide?**

**To make sure the DEVIL won't control me, I stayed up all night. I kept thinking about her safety, I don't know why, but I just did. All I think about is her, nothing else. Why does she care for someone like me? Why do I care for an angel? Maybe the answer to this is that I love her already.**

**

* * *

A/N: My first (1****st****) fan fiction's first chapter is complete. Cheesy, really cheesy, or the cheesy-est? Reviews, please! For my next chapter, it's Risa's turn to narrate! Better prepare your reading glasses because this is going to be a little bit long! Did I say 'little'? Bye for now, guys!**


	2. Is it love or just like?

**Chapter 2****: **_**A Wing Broken like My Heart**_

**Is it love or just like?**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan / KiM**_

**I cared for friends, but why for him? He never notices me; he's a heartless genius since he entered the school. When I cried at the time when Dark's disappearance, he and Niwa comforted me, maybe it's because of that. And there's a strange dream that includes him! It's because, maybe, I'm at his house, sleeping. Is he still awake? I sat up and saw him in the balcony, sitting in silence. He's sick and he shouldn't be out there! Wait, he's holding something, a clover pendant?**

"**How cute…" Uh, oh, I said that out loud, might as well join him there.**

"**Harada, go back to sleep!"**

"**I should be the one telling you that. What is it you're holding?"**

"**A family heirloom, nothing special."**

**He then sighed like proclaiming that he was annoyed and just looked to the night sky. I got sleepy and am now half asleep and leaned on his shoulders. I thought he was going to move on the other side of the bench, but no, he leaned closer to support my head. I can't react because I'm too sleepy to move, so I let him be. After a while, I felt my body rise from the bench, he was carrying me in a bed. He said some things, but all I can't figure out what he's saying. And I can't let him carry heavy things, especially me! But I'm too sleepy to remind him that he's still sick. Wait, what is this hard thing in my hand? I opened my eyes slowly and I saw the morning light shining in the window and a necklace with the clover pendant I saw last night is now on my hand. Why did he give me this anyway? It's a family treasure, right? I kept thinking about that until I saw him downstairs, eating.**

"**Good morning, Harada."**

"**G-good morning, Hiwatari." Uh-oh, what should I say next? **

"**Y-you left this on the bed." That was SO wrong! Why am I stuttering?**

"**Keep it if you want to, I don't need it anyway."**

"**Th-thanks, Hiwatari." What's wrong with me? Why am I nervous? My cheeks feel warm, my heart is beating rapidly and I don't know what to do! And I don't usually stutter when I'm in front of him!**

"**Harada, how long are you going to stare at me like that? Come down there and eat with me. It's Saturday, but still we mustn't waste our time."**

"**Uh-huh." I nodded.**

**I came downstairs and sat beside him. **

"**Are you feeling fine now, Hiwatari?" **

"**Yes, my body temperature is normal; I don't feel cold anymore and no more dizziness."**

"**I see."**

"**You're the one who looks sick, you're pale and your cheeks are red."**

"**I-I feel fine!" Butterflies are spinning in my stomach now! **

**After eating breakfast, I prepared to leave and thanked Hiwatari for having me.**

"**I should be thanking you for worrying and even watched over me. As payment, I will be taking you home."**

**He looked so calm saying that.**

"**No need." I turned the offer down.**

"**I insist."**

"**Okay then, I accept."**

**He took his car, and drove it. I didn't know he knew how to drive! And why doesn't he take it when he goes to school? It was really silent when he drove me home. What is he thinking about now? My cheeks are warm again! Why is my heart beating madly? So many more questions are running through my mind when, I remembered his deep blue eyes. It relaxes me when I see them, like the ocean that gleams because of the morning light. I saw someone else wearing those same mysterious blue eyes, but I can't remember who it is though. These thoughts were interrupted by Hiwatari's voice saying:**

"**Harada, were here."**

"**Thanks again for taking me home."**

"**You're very welcome, Harada. Goodbye."**

**He drove away after. Is Hiwatari always like that? Thinking that everything has a price to pay? Others must come first before you, always? What a hard fate you'll have if you follow these rules of life every time! When he speaks, it's like he is hiding the feelings that is supposed to be in those words.**

"**Risa, how long do you plan to sit beside the window and watch the rain pour?" asked Riku. "Good thing Hiwatari walked you home before the rain poured. Poor guy and he just recovered, too. Risa, it'll be your fault if he gets soaked in the rain and get sick!"**

"**Hey! He didn't walk me home, he drove me home, but I wonder how he's doing now. Recovered from what though?"**

"**Really? He has a car? How amazing!"**

**I gave her a look telling her to answer my question.**

"**You mean you don't know what the reason is that he got sick?"**

"**No, why, what happened?"**

"**Well, he was shot and hit by the goons that robbed a bank because he was chasing them. He got home without going to the hospital. Niwa said he treated his own wound but he lost too much blood. I think he was lucky to live after that night, and that just proves he's an extraordinary person."**

"**Why is it that nobody told me and the only thing Niwa told me that he left home with a fever?"**

"**We thought you never cared for him?" Said Riku, in a jokingly tone.**

"**Hmph, shut up! I don't know who you are anymore…"**

**After I watched Riku so pleased of herself making me angry, I placed myself beside the window, sat in silence and looked out to the gloomy skies, thinking about him. A thought passed my mind that made me smile: 'He gave me the pendant. He isn't that bad after all!' Riku saw my smile.**

"**You like him, don't you Risa?" said Riku.**

**I could not stop the blush coming out of my cheeks; I still denied it though.**

"**Of course not! He's cold, he's cruel to girls, he's just no one to me…"**

"**If you say so, Risa. Anyways, can you help me with the year book pictures?" **

"**You joined the year book committee?" I turned and came to her desk.**

**She nodded and said: "I've got some wonderful shots, thanks to Niwa's help."**

**I saw an eye-catching bag full of pictures, so I took it.**

"**Riku, what's this?"**

"**Oh, just some shots from last night's party. And some shots for the part of the year book that is for the valedictorians of every class, including Hiwatari."**

"**When and where did you take the shots?"**

"**We took those pictures from the student's houses, last night."**

**While scanning them I saw pictures from last nights. How did they shot these? I blushed a bit but shook it off.**

"**So Riku, are you going to include these too?" I asked. I feel my stomach turning out of shame.**

"**Now, why would I put my sister in a dangerous situation? I know Hiwatari's fan girls will kill you if we did."**

**I hugged her."You still care for me after all …"**

**I felt her cheeks warming up. "Hey! Let go of me, Risa!"**

**Mom knocked and opened the door, "Girls what are you doing? Dinner's ready."**

"**Yes mom, we'll be downstairs in a minute!" We said in unison. It was the first time in that year we did it, but mom just did not notice.**

**But I noticed something far more mystical, the pendant's jewel was glowing…**

**We ate dinner and got upstairs once again. We bathed and changed into our pajamas but stayed up a little bit longer to arrange Riku's pictures for the year book. I noticed it once again, that glow on the pendant. Every time it shows that glow it makes me even more interested in prying at its beauty. And so I did.**

"**Oh, How cute!" Said Riku when she saw me touching the pendant Hiwatari gave me."That's from him right?"**

"**Yeah, he gave this to me when- -" That just slipped off. "Hey!"**

**Riku made that face that said to continue what I'm telling. "When I fell asleep in the balcony and he carried me to a bed." I sighed and lent her the pendant.**

"**Risa, there's something in the jewel's center."**

**Upon hearing my sister, I immediately looked at it. "We need to show this to Niwa! He might know something."**

**I saw something that looked like a silver cross. **

**I was planning on seeing Niwa tomorrow morning.**

**I rang the doorbell.**

"**I'm coming!" A voice of a man said inside the house, opened the door. **

**It was Niwa. "Hi, Riku and Risa. What brings you here?"**

"**Hi Niwa. We just wanted to know something." I told him.**

"**Niwa, where's your mom?" Riku asked.**

"**She was out on a date with my father. They'll be back late."**

**Niwa lead us to their living room and Riku showed him the necklace.**

**Riku began to speak: "This was given to Risa by Hiwatari last night. We were just curious of what is in its center. Can you tell us, Niwa?"**

"**No doubt about it. This was really given by a Hikari. It has its mark on the jewel."**

**How could you Riku! Why did you tell him from who it was! I'm red as a tomato! I'm melting out of shame! Niwa looked in its back. He showed us what he saw: **

_**Light's Grace**_

"**So, what does that mean?" Said Riku, A bit confused.**

"**Come with me." Niwa was leading us the way to where they put the things they steal and seal away for good. Once we were there, he took a book in the pile. He scanned and pointed out to a page where these were written:**

_**NAME: Rio Hikari**_

_**DATE: Unknown**_

_**TITLE: Light's Grace**_

"**In the name, it is written 'Rio Hikari' which is the name of Hiwatari's mother. As I recall in one of her artworks, she always put her signature in them like the ones in your possession. It must be hers, the one we were searching for a long time, The Light's Grace!"**

"**You won't be taking it!" I told him defensively.**

"**No! You've misunderstood! We just wanted to know where it is, if it contains some mystical powers and if it has, it must be sealed."**

"**As you can see Niwa, It's important to Risa and is in good hands." said Riku, to assure him.**

"**Yeah, maybe I shouldn't take it from her."**

"**And what does that mean! It isn't that important to me at all! It's just that, it's the original copy and it's a pity to just break it and…"**

**Riku gave me that 'Really?' look.**

"**Just stop with the teasing already!" I shouted. I felt that I wanted to melt out of shame again!**

**We are now in the living room:**

"**The book where Niwa found the information was a list of artworks from an old museum. This one is from a page of Rio Hikari's diary. It is said here that it was called that way because 'even if the night is dark, it will glow like the morning light in the skies above'" Said Riku, telling me what she had read.**

"**Miss Towa is here, too, right?" I asked.**

"**Yes, but she's a bit busy though." Niwa answered, giving us snacks.**

"**I thought she might help. I thought she could tell us something these books won't offer." I said.**

"**Yes she might." Sighed Riku. "And maybe, we won't be going through all these fuss."**

"**I got it! Yes! Miss Rio's Diary and the entry that includes the purpose of the artwork are here!" I shouted, sounding really excited. I read the content:**

_**I created Grace for the purpose of doing tasks for me. It wasn't originally made for killing so this will make her go to her limits. I want to change the path of the Hikari, for my son. A painful death and short life is what awaits him if I don't. Once Krad's gone, the artwork will be too, though it still isn't used yet, but it**_

**The rest of the page was torn and burnt. I didn't know that it could be that harsh to be one of them. I cried but I don't know why. But Krad's gone, or is he not? If he is, why is the Light's Grace isn't gone yet? As I closed the diary, a ripped piece of paper from the diary fell on the floor:**

_**I dreamt seeing my child, a child that has blue hair and eyes, just like his grandpa. A pity though, his smile slowly disappeared because of something, something so heart-breaking for his soft heart to handle. I love my son, though I haven't met him yet, I want to keep his smile like in my dream.**_

**More tears ran through my eyes, Riku sat beside me and said: "Hey, why are you crying?"**

"**Krad is gone, right?" I asked.**

"**Yes he is." Answered Niwa**

"**So why is the Light's Grace still here?"**

**No one knows. Sitting here in the balcony with the moon gleaming makes me wonder more. Did Hiwatari figured it out? Did he finally get rid of Krad? While trying to figure out what are the answers to these questions, another question passed my mind. Do I really love him or is it just pure admiration? Is it really love I feel for him? Maybe so.**

**A/N: The Light's Grace finally has chosen its owner! (You know the glowing?) Satoshi realized his feelings and Risa, well, she isn't sure! What happens next? Stick with me 'till the end!**


	3. Encounter with the sadistic angel

**Chapter 3****: **_**A Wing Broken like My Heart**_

**Encounter with the sadistic angel**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan / KiM**_

I wandered the skies, using Krad's image, to ensure security throughout Azumano; and to calm my stressed mind. I don't know why but when I'm using HIS body these past few days, he doesn't wake up. So I'm now using it to patrol the whole city in the sky. When I passed to the residence of my classmates, Risa and Riku Harada, I landed on the balcony, seeing Risa inside sleeping on her desk, serenely. I didn't want to bother her so I spread my wings and prepared for flight. The wind began to blow really hard. She woke up and went beside the glass door of the balcony. Once again, she saw me in the sadist's body.

I didn't want to waste some time. I kept wondering and reading on what the Light's Grace's history that night, the day after visiting Niwa. I'm so tired and sleepy. I haven't done this before, spending my time for research, this was new to me, and was weird for I was doing it for Hiwatari's sake. So I got a nap before continuing. The strange movement of the wind outside made the trees sway with a sound really loud that woke me up. So I stood and went to see if it was the wind, but it was not. The sadistic angel was still alive.

The girl's eyes widened while the angel just stood behind the glass door. Risa opened it and the angel saw that she was wearing the necklace he gave her. He smiled.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to kill us? Where's Hiwatari? Answer me! Riku, Krad's still alive!" screamed Risa.

"Will you please listen to what I have to say?" said the angel, calmly.

"No! Riku, help me already!"

"Please let me explain!" said the angel as he walked closer to Risa.

Steps and knocks echoed outside, Risa was still shouting her sister's name for help: "Riku!"

His heart was beating rapidly, he could have flown away but he was hesitating. He kissed her for he had to shut her up.

'What am I doing? Why did I do this instead of flying away?' thought the angel.

Risa opened her eyes, and met with, instead of gold, glimmering blue eyes. As the kiss ended, she guessed the name of the man behind the sadist's face.

"Hiwatari?"

Everything was quiet, not when her sister entered the room. She was carrying a knife; arrows and a bow mounted on her back and don't want to hear any explanations from the angel.

"Riku wait! Put the knife down!" pleaded Risa.

"You don't go near my sister again!" She wounded the angel's arm.

He flew but Riku shot him in the wing. He fell and transformed back into his own self. He didn't show that he was feeling any pain; he just walked to his house, holding his wounds to prevent them from bleeding.

'I'm getting irrational! But why?'

I look pale, an arrow rested on my shoulder and a long wound because of a knife; I look like I'm from medieval war! Riku was so protective of her sister, she even tried to kill me! Will I be like that when I have one?

"Yes you will, as I am with you." said a familiar voice from within.

'Krad, you're awake?' I thought.

"That Harada-girl woke me up with her arrow in my wing, it really hurts. What was her name? It was Riku right? I want to kill her."

It was MY wing she hit! "Darn you." I cursed under my breath.

"But since I'm a gentleman I won't do it. The other twin, what's her name again? Risa, am I wrong? Isn't she a sweetheart? She wanted to stop her sister from hurting me. I should thank her." He said.

I won't patrol until the wing is healed, and I won't be able to see her every night.

"You like that girl? I'm so jealous of her. I remember her having a crush on Dark, speaking of which, where is that bastard? Is he gone already? No one's going to stop me from my—"

"Shut up! Shut up already! You've said enough words for the day!"

"Okay, if that's what you want, Satoshi."

It disgusts me when he does that. 'Were not friends you know?' I want to yell out, but then he's asleep now. As I continued treating my wound, I thought about how Risa figured out it was me who's inside Krad's body. Maybe she just has the ability to tell people who they are when she kisses them, kiss-and-tell maybe? The kiss, why did I do it anyway? I thought kissing someone is just nothing, but it felt so amazing that I didn't want the moment to end. Erase that thought! Krad might get startled with it. I should sleep after treating my wounds. Did she like me? If she didn't, why is she wearing the necklace I gave her? It looks good on her, too. Since Krad doesn't get startled by those thoughts I should be able to say it.

As I closed my eyes I said it out loud, hoping she could hear me: "Good night, my Sacred Maiden.

I really regret the time that I called Riku; she injured Hiwatari when I did. How can I face him at school? And why is he in the form of Krad? Why, why did he kiss me? I thought he was going to kill us; he was just passing by, maybe. After Riku shot his wings with an arrow, I scolded her:

"_Risa, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"_

"_No, he didn't! But you hurt Hiwatari! It was Hiwatari in Krad's body! I tried to explain but you wouldn't listen! So how can we face him tomorrow, huh?"_

"_It was Hiwatari back there? How did Hiwatari get in Krad's form without waking him up?"_

Back with the kiss thing, it was the time when I saw his eyes right? And it was the time that I didn't want to end too. How come it was really amazing? It was more amazing than kissing phantom Dark? Ridiculous!

"_But you're first isn't always your last."_ Niwa's voice echoed in my mind.

Maybe he's right, maybe your first isn't always your last, like Niwa and my sister. I looked on the floor of the balcony; drops of Hiwatari's blood were still there and a white feather. I should get inside because it was getting more and more cold, but then again, the pendant in my chest glowed in the moonlight. I picked the feather up to put it in the same box where I put other of his feathers along with Dark's.

"Good night, my angel." I said it aloud, hoping that he would hear, before going inside.

I should sleep, so I'll see him early tomorrow!

"Good morning Hiwatari!" smiled Risa.

I should get out of here. I walked fast, but she still caught up with me.

"Hiwatari, I'm sorry about Riku's attitude last night. I tried to explain to her but she wouldn't listen. I'm really sorry." She bowed in front of me that it caught attention.

"How are you sure it was me last night?" I whispered in her ear.

She blushed lightly and just stood there, so I continued walking to the classroom.

"Hey, Hiwatari!" greeted Niwa as I passed by him. "What's up with your arm?"

"Riku's knife and on my shoulder, in case you'd ask, Riku's bow that hit my wing." I told him as he followed me in my seat. "Krad's back, he's asleep right now but he's back. He was planning on killing Riku because she hit the wing. You really should get away from me." I sighed.

"That is a big problem." Niwa said a bit worried. "What happened last night anyway?"

I told him what happened. "And I kissed her."

"Kissed who?"

"Risa, then she knew who I was after that. I can't believe I did that last night!" I pulled down some of my hair into my face.

Niwa laughed and I asked: "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing, I'm sorry." He chuckled.

I sighed. I'm sure, when people find out Saehara will really post that in the school newspaper. Please Daisuke, don't tell anyone!

How rude! I made a scene just to say sorry for me and my sister's actions, and this is how he acts in front of me? I was thinking this when we entered the canteen.

"Risa, hurry up!" yelled Riku.

"I'm coming Riku!"

But still, I'm going to act nice to him. After all he's…

"You knew it was Hiwatari when he kissed you?" Riku laughed and sat in front of me.

"What's so funny about it?" I asked.

"You mean like kiss-and-tell? The both of you are so meant to be!"

"No! We aren't!" I cried out.

Maybe we are. Hey! What am I thinking? How can heaven and earth collide? I looked at the pendant; how can I not realize! I should have had said 'Yes, I do love him!' instead of 'Maybe so.' I really am a big liar, a liar to my own self.

Classes ended an hour ago, all students are out except for me, walking the halls, checking everything and if there are still people in here before I leave. As you can see, I was voted by annoying fan girls to be president of the school council. How I hate them!

"Niwa, are you sure it's here, the information about Light's Grace?" said by a familiar voice inside the art room.

"Of course I am! This room has lots of books about the history of art works!" said Niwa talking to Risa.

Why do they want to know about Light's Grace, my mother's art work; the necklace's history? Is it just because of its uses? Or is it because of last night's incident? I read my mother's letter, but it seems too impossible! I couldn't control Grace better than you do, mother. I'm sorry.

"Here we go! I found it, Niwa! Now let's get out of here." The door opened and Risa is now facing me.

"And what are the both of you still doing here? It has been an hour after classes ended." I said with my arms crossed calmly.

Niwa got out of the room. "Hi, Hiwatari! We were just searching for a book of art families' history, and here it is! We are just about to leave. Do you-—."

"Just get out of here right now or you'll be at detention for not leaving the school grounds after school hours. Would you rather want that?" I cut him off.

"Uh, were leaving, Hiwatari, bye!" Niwa said, really frightened, and dragged Risa out of the building.

I came back to our classroom to get my things and leave. I heard my heart then said to my mind: "I am jealous of those two, they always hang out, while I just lie about everything I feel when I see them. I'm breaking! I would like to breakdown and cry for once!"

I felt my mind agreeing about the things my heart said, and then a burning sensation arose in my chest.

"At last, your heart has softened! I am free!" said Krad trying to break out, banging on the cage that concealed him.

I was trying to fight the pain of him breaking out. I hope they're out of the building, Niwa and Risa, because if I fail and they die, I won't be able to forgive myself. The punishment it will inflict on me is so much more painful than death itself.

Screams, I hear them from inside the building. Is there someone else in there who is screaming? Or is he the one who's screaming? I ran back to our classroom, where I saw him walk back in. I saw books, tables and chairs, shelves, broken pieces of glass and drops of blood, scattered on the floor. He was kneeling and screaming.

"Risa, why did you come back for me? Get out of here, NOW!" He shouted.

I could see that he's in pain, though he tried not to show it, his tone really did. I moved a step toward him.

"Don't come near me! Risa, just get… out… of… here… please…" He said, almost out of breath.

His hair turned gold, but because he was fighting Krad inside him, turned back to blue. I moved much closer and knelt beside him, trying to comfort him, but he was pushing me back. The Light's Grace glowed and Krad slept again.

"Risa!" Daisuke entered the room.

"I'm okay, but Hiwatari passed out."

He was lying down on the floor of the classroom. His hands were wounded, maybe because he smashed the windows with them and his glasses were broken. He was taken to a hospital, Commissioner Hiwatari came too. He was really worried of Hiwatari, while Riku, Daisuke, and I read the contents of the old book we retrieved from the art room. It's never written how to use it against Krad though, so it was not very helpful. To get what we want, we snuck in Hiwatari's house while he was in the hospital, to find the only thing that could help us, Rio Hikari's letter to her son.

As days became weeks, he still stayed in the hospital because of frequent pains in the chest. We didn't talk to each other nor look each other in the eye. He didn't let us in when we visit him, so Daisuke thought that Hiwatari was scared that Krad might go nuts. Well, I, on the other hand, feared seeing Hiwatari hurt; I'm blaming myself for it. If only, I didn't call Riku that night he kissed me, he might be with us right now, I'm so stupid!

A/N: I'm really sorry for not posting these last few weeks! I'm was to post a one shot last month, for valentines, still the same pairing and still the same genre(romance), but our computer got broken! This totally stinks! I was going to a computer café with my USB, and I thought I stored my stories there but, it was broken as well! Rotten luck… T_T I'm going to post it next year, *sighs* but I need to finish this one this year! I need to hurry, hurry, and hurry! So, bye for now!


	4. How they see him: Hate and confusion

**Side Story****: **_**A Wing Broken like My Heart**_

**How they see him: Hate and confusion**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan / KiM**_

I remembered him dropping gifts at a balcony of an unknown person, I didn't know why, but I think he likes whoever it is. He's so mysterious, and a sadist as well. He killed someone without mercy. The moon gleamed at my room, I was thinking of what made him sleep until now. He almost killed Risa, my butler, Mr. Kei and he killed my mother, which is why I hated him since I was young.

I thought he was Dark when I first saw him, he tried to kill me and that's how I knew that he wasn't. He's a real sadist; he made blood flow out of Dark like a river. He looks handsome but he's a major psycho, he thinks that killing people is fun. He made Hiwatari suffer for a year now, it's unacceptable!

But I wonder whose dropping gifts at my balcony every night? The last gift that he dropped is a book full of different legends. Thank goodness that now, he isn't dropping gifts for me every night, my closet is full! It stopped right after Dark disappeared. Could it be that Dark was the one dropping them here? I'm so confused!

A/N: This side story was posted to make you understand what will happen at the end of this story. I'm sure it will confuse you, because of the twists and all so, here you go! Thanks for sticking with me and my cheesy lines!


	5. Reminiscence: Tied Since Childhood

**Chapter 4: **_**A Wing Broken like My Heart**_

**Reminiscence: Tied since childhood**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan / KiM**_

I saw the picture that Hiwatari raised a board with the writings:

_Daisuke, stop taking pictures this instant!_

It makes me think Daisuke is paparazzi! It makes me smile seeing the pictures that lay quietly on Riku's desk.

As I was scanning through my own pictures, I remembered the boy who told me when I was in another country; he told me if someone broke my heart, he'll punch him in the face no matter who it is. He gave me homemade chocolates every event of the year. How I wish he was here.

"Hello! Harada, Happy Valentine's Day!" A little boy ran in the street holding a box of chocolates.

"Thank you, Hikari! Happy Valentine's Day to you, too!" smiled a young brunette to the little boy. "I'll be paying you back on White's day because of this, but it's worth it anyway!"

They sat at the edge of the pier. The little boy said: "Hey, Harada?"

"Yes."

"When we grow up, where will you be?"

"Well, I'll be back in where my sister is, go to school there and get a job. What about you?"

"I want to be a doctor, but many people say I've got lots of talent and I should take up a much better career, so I don't know."

The young boy continued: "But if someone will break your heart, I promise," He stood up. "I'm going to punch him in the face, no matter who he is, and I'll love you, that's for sure!"

The little girl blushed and said: "What are you saying? Don't say such nonsense! You read them from books didn't you? Yes, yes you did!"

"Well I figured that I should say it to you because it's Valentine's Day. Sorry." He smiled.

Risa woke up from her slumber.

"It's just a dream." She sighed and turned to the clock. It was three o' clock in the morning.

'So early, might as well go back to sleep.' She thinks.

Sitting here in my office, I remember it so clear, like it happened yesterday.

"Douglas, can I ask you something?" I said. I was kneeling under the rain, in front of my mother's grave in England. It was her death anniversary; the butler was standing behind me, keeping me dry in the pouring rain.

"What is it Young Master?" he answered.

"Since I met that Harada, have you noticed that something changed in me?"

"Since your mother died Young Sir, you've been acting really seriously, that's for sure."

In the silence, we could hear the drops of rain falling on the ground, and then he continued.

"But now you're always happy, so yes; I can say that you've changed."

"I knew it, but how can one person change you that easily? Love and its mysteries…" I stood up and faced my butler. "Let's go."

Now, here I am, acting like how I act a long time ago. Maybe it was just pure coincidence, meeting her there and all; or is it not? Risa will know someday, that I'm that Hikari she knew when we were in England. Will she accept that fact after I've almost let Krad out? Is she angry with me?

"I hate you!" I imagined her saying that in front of my face. Seeing and hearing her say that is like a curse to me!

"Ouch! My leg, it hurts." A little girl yelled in pain. A little boy passed by, about the same age as she is. He kneeled beside her.

"That doesn't look painful at all." He said so calmly.

"It's because you're not the one who is feeling it anyway!"

"It's just a scratch. Here let me help you stand so that you'll shut up." He helped her stand and led her to his house. The house was old, but it looked like a mansion.

"Douglas, can you please bring the first aid kit here!" he let the girl sit in their couch, while the butler was running toward the two bringing the kit.

"What has happened, Young Master?" The butler asked.

"This annoying girl here scratched herself, and she said it was painful so I got her to our house."

"I'm annoying?" she asked, in rage.

He ignored her.

"Ouch, it hurts..." She was sobbing.

"If we don't treat it, it will get infected so stay still and be quiet!" he scolded her, grabbed her leg and wiped the wound with cotton soaked in anti-septic.

She was just watching him as he did what he was doing with her leg, though it hurts.

"Hey, what's your name, brunette?" he said.

"I'm Risa, Risa Harada. What's your name?"

"It's Satoshi Hikari."

After a while they sat and the butler got some crepes and tea.

"Here, this will make you shut up." He said coldly, and put a small plate of crepe on her hand, who was still sobbing. "I know that the anti-septic stings but you should not mind it very much. Pain wears off by time you know." He had a bite of the crepe that he cut from his plate with a fork.

After they've finished eating, the little boy led the young girl to the gate.

"Thank you, Hikari." She kissed him in the cheeks, and continued, "Can we be friends?"

He blushed slightly and answered, "No, never!"

"Fine then, bye!" she ran outside the gate.

"Don't run! Your wound might get even larger!" he yelled and ran to her. When he reached her, he held her hand. "Don't run, for now. Or else your wound will -"

"I knew it! You really will chase and tell me not to run!" The young girl pointed to him. "So, that means were friends, right?"

"Silly girl, fine, think what you want to think!" he let go of her hand and walked back to the house.

When she arrived at her house she told everyone about what happened.

"He was kind, but a bit short-tempered." She described the boy she met in the street.

"So you like him Mistress?" asked a maiden that was brushing her hair.

"I don't know him that well so, no. Maybe someday, I will grow to like him, right, Lea?"

"Of course, Mistress, you will soon grow to like him."

Connected by that simple meeting, it's strange. How come when he arrived at school I didn't notice he was Satoshi Hikari that I met in England? Only the surname changed, so why? He's grown really handsome, why does he have to wear glasses? It's odd thinking that Hikari is wearing glasses. I remember his face when I left England, it was really sad. He told me that he'll find me here in Azumano, and take me back to England. I wonder if it will really happen.

"Hikari, is it okay to that I'm leaving the day after tomorrow?"

"I'll feel lonely from now on, but its fine with me!" His eyes were full of sadness, he tried not to cry. "I will find you though, and drag you back here! Come with me when I get there!"

"Of course I will."

Tied since childhood, I can't believe it! If only Krad isn't in me, we'd be there in England. Since she left, I felt sad and lonely, the only thing that relieves me from sadness is my promise to her that I'd come and take her back to England, but Krad showed up.

"Douglas! What's happening to me? My body, it burns!" I said, crawling in pain. It was my fourteenth birthday in England; I've already finished college that time, because of the person who adopted me, Kei Hiwatari.

"Young Master, its Krad! He's awakened!"

I screamed as my hair turned gold and wings tore out of my back. Pain was surrounding my body, and I'm losing control of it, I closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened them, I was in a dark place, no light; no one else is around either. I could only hear that Douglas was screaming for my name, the laughter of Krad and my voice echoing in the dark place, asking if there is someone else in it.

"Satoshi," a voice said as a figure with golden hair and eyes appeared out of nowhere. "It's a pleasure to see you, Rio's child, the last Hikari. Sad isn't it, being the only one of your kind?"

"Who are you? Where is Douglas? What did you do to him?"

"Nothing, I just cut him in the arm, that's all. My name is Krad." He answered.

And that's the first time I met him. As days go by, I didn't permit Krad to go out of my body, so he forced his way out. I bought a pair of glasses to suppress him. Though I hate them, it looked good on me and I got used to it. Douglas told me the whole story of how Krad was created and he has a twin back in Azumano. So I decided to come back to where my mother and ancestors once lived in, then I remembered Risa lived there too.

"Young Master, I recommend you to stay away from your friend when you really find her there. Krad is a sadistic entity, unlike Dark, he likes to kill the ones that you show your affectionate side to, he's envious, so you should be careful." said Douglas, a day before my departure.

A/N: Forgive me if I made S.H. a bit OOC… I just can't help it! My imagination runs wild! Are you enjoying? Reviews please!

Love, Rei Akira-Chan


	6. Before the Battle: Questions

**Chapter 5: **_**A Wing Broken like My Heart**_

**Before the battle: Questions**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan / KiM**_

Mr. Kei made me Commander of the Azumano police force just to cover my identity and it kind of worked, for about a month or so. Niwa eventually found out who I was. I expected Risa to know that I'm her childhood friend from England when Niwa told her my real name, maybe she's forgotten. When can I fulfill my promises to her?

"Not in a million years, if you don't get rid of that parasite in the face of the Earth!" said a familiar voice.

"Dark, I thought you were-"

"Yes, I am dead, what you see now is my soul."

"I thought your soul is in peace."

"I don't know how it happened, but I just popped here."

"So, you're talking to Dark's soul now? There's only one thing to do, kill Risa and the others so that they won't kill me first!" Krad was trying to break free.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my friends!" I told him while struggling to not let him out.

The pain was more overwhelming than before, he was using up all his strength for breaking out. He was out of my body, leaving me exhausted in attempting to stop him. How did he get that body of his own? Dark disappeared after that.

"At last, I have my own body! I won't be sharing yours now, Satoshi!"

He's got the sword ornament from the wall and cut my chest with it.

I fainted after seeing him fly off the window.

He opened his eyes; Niwa was looking down on him.

"You're awake! I came to see you. What happened in here?"

He stood up and walked to the door. Niwa was stopping him from going out.

"Hiwatari, you're still weak!"

"Niwa, I'm sorry, I let him out, I'm sorry! This is my fault! I used up all my strength to suppress him but still… I'm really sorry!"

"Wait, calm down! Well go to Riku and Risa right now. Come on."

Niwa was supporting him because he was a bit shaky. Satoshi told him everything on the way to the Harada's mansion. They arrived at the Harada residence.

"Riku, are you here? We need help!" Niwa kicked the door open.

"What are you doing, Niwa?" yelled Riku from upstairs.

"No time to explain!" He laid Satoshi in the couch.

"What happened?" Risa was running down stairs when she saw Satoshi lying in the couch. "Who did this?"

"Krad did, he somehow got his own body." explained Niwa.

"Harada," he looked at her in the eyes and continued. "Give me the Light's Grace."

She gave it to him and he sat up straight. He took the torn clothing off his body.

"I'll get the medicine kit." said Riku.

Risa was kneeling beside the couch, facing him. Blue light was shining around Light's Grace, Risa thought it was amazing. The item that Satoshi was holding gave a bright spark then it faded leaving a floating sword on top of his hand.

"I'll need this on wiping him off the face of the earth." He handed her the green sword, it had a jewel in the center of its handle with the mark of the Hikari family inside it.

Riku was walking toward them; she brought back the medicine kit with her.

"Riku, can you leave us both for a while, I can manage treating his wound." Pleaded Risa then put the sword down on the table.

Riku nodded and she dragged Niwa out of the house.

"This is like the first time we've met in England, though I had a scratch and not a big wound like yours right now. I overacted back there, right?"

He stayed silent while Risa kneeled in front of him.

"Hikari, I missed you. I really did, but I lost hope and thought you wouldn't come and take me back. I'm sorry for not sending mails because I forgot your address, and I always wanted to greet you every year on your birthday but I couldn't because my mother didn't permit me to go back there without a chaperone. I told Riku everything about you when I got here, and I only stopped telling her stories about you when I ran out of them. It's funny that you didn't tell me when we met at school that it's you, in England, you usually tell me that you were there, throwing stones in the windows of my room, just to get my attention."

She hugged him.

"Risa, that hurts. Please, don't lean on it, it will bleed!" he told Risa.

She let go of him and said: "I knew it! I really will get your attention when I do that!" She smiled at him.

He hugged her.

"Silly girl, you're still the same as before, and that's what I like of you." He paused because he felt Risa's cheeks warmed. "I never forgot about you, not even for a second."

"Stop, please, don't tell me such things…" She pushed him back into the couch.

It was silent for a moment, she sat beside him.

"Hikari,"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Have you decided what you are going to be when you grow up?"

"I'm satisfied with what job I've got right now, you?"

"I figured that I'd be better off being a doctor."

They looked at each other. It was really quiet, and they had time to think.

"How did you know it was me that landed on your balcony in the past few weeks?"

"It really was you!"

"Please, answer me."

"Your eyes doesn't change, it's always blue."

"I see."

He faced her. Their faces are quite nearer that they could feel each other's breaths. Satoshi leaned closer that their lips touched. Risa pushed him back.

"This is not the time for sweet reunions!" She scolded him.

"But I might die in this encounter."

"Don't say that you're going to die!" She cried.

"I might; my life force is running out because I used it to power the Light's Grace. If I defeat Krad in time, I won't die."

"If you don't, what will happen to you?"

"I will die of course."

It was silent again.

"How come you were wearing it the night you gave it to me?"

"I'm a Hikari, the creator's blood runs through my veins. Could it possibly kill its own creator?"

"True, but-"

"Did you know that Dark's soul appeared to me and he's the reason why Krad got angry?"

Shock was painted in her face.

"I saw it in his eyes, he really trusts you, and he wants you to be happy." He stood up. "Risa, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" she turned to him.

"Why don't you want me to die?"

A/N: Ahhhhhh! I'm going crazy! Creeeeeeps! You're so going to kill me if I continue this! I made S.H. OOC! *bows many times* Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me! Thank you for the reviews… See you soon!


	7. Before the Battle: Revalations

**Chapter 6: **_**A Wing Broken like My Heart**_

**Before the battle: Revelations**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan / KiM**_

"Why do you need to ask me that question?" asked Risa.

"I want to hear the answer."

"I got to be with you when I was a child! I like being with the 'Hikari' I once knew!"

"Explain."

"I don't need to; I just like you." She looked down on her feet, hoping that he wouldn't see her red cheeks.

A golden arrow appeared out of nowhere and landed in front of Daisuke.

"Guys, I found this outside. Someone's trying to kill me!" He ran inside and gave the arrow to Satoshi.

"There is a note inside it." Satoshi opened the tail of the arrow. The letter wrote:

Dearest Satoshi,

This letter was sent to you for one thing, to give you the time and place you and your friends will go. Meet me in the old Hikari Mansion at the edge of Azumano; tomorrow by sunset you should be there with your friends to meet your end.

Krad

"Darn you!" He crumpled the paper out of anger. "Let's see who will meet his end!"

"Hiwatari," said Riku.

"What is it?" he said angrily.

"Put on some clothes, please!" Riku threw a white polo shirt in his face, she was blushing and she looked at Daisuke that was laughing.

"Daisuke,"

"Yeah?" He was still giggling.

"You put on some shirts too!" she yelled and threw another shirt in Daisuke's face. "Why are you both naked?"

Body full of wounds and eyes were closed shut. The young girl was bound in chains, all alone, in a world of eternal midnight, where the moon shone brightly and the water reflected its beauty. She didn't show any signs of neither fear nor struggle. Her hands were above her tied in the chains. She was dressed in white robes and crystal laurels hung down from her snow-white hair.

"It about time that you wake up, Light's Grace. Do what I told you to do, and punish your brother for the things he's done." A voice of a lady echoed in the darkness.

Her green eyes opened, you could see delight in her face as the chains broke and set her free.

"I shall do your bidding, Mistress…"

Wounds from her body disappeared as she walked forward, ready to do what she is told to do.

Everyone was sleeping in the living room, I was still awake, sitting in the couch, and Satoshi's head was lying on my lap. I was lightly touching his hair, so I won't wake him up. I forgot about him when I saw other boys, but he didn't forget me. My eyes are growing heavier; I felt a tear roll down my cheeks. It dropped in his face. Oh no, he's going to wake up! I should act like I'm asleep!

"Risa, are you crying?" He sat straight.

"Huh? What?" I acted like I didn't know what he's talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't act like you've just woken up!"

"Yes I am! Are you happy now?" I sighed.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

I hugged him. "I love you!"

"Don't say those words to me! Do you think I deserve them? I know someone better deserves you."

I cried harder and squeezed him tightly.

"Oh, come on now! Don't cry, please. After we settle this, were going to England after graduation, do you want that?"

"No, I want you. Not England, only you."

"Risa, you're acting like a child, now." he wiped my tears. "Go back to sleep and don't squeeze me because it hurts."

I moved to the far side of the couch but he moved closer to me.

"What, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep, beside you."

I closed my eyes and leaned to his arms.

"I wish I could be good enough for you."

"You're good enough for me." I whispered.

"Good night, Risa." He kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and assured that he was asleep. I saw the moon gleaming outside. It was amazing, I wish tomorrow will too.

He was smiling in his sleep. I wonder what he's dreaming about. I leaned to his shoulders.

"I heard you, you know?" he said, so I slapped him.

"Sleep now, would you!"

I was so embarrassed!

"That hurt!"

"Sleep, please!"

"My magic is now stronger, and the moon is in its full glory!" She stood up from where she was sitting. "Oh, of course, this is a world with an eternal full moon, after all."

"Is Mistress Rio's son still alive all these years? It's his magic that gave me this power so he must be alive. My, oh, my! I totally forgot the name of the girl that I chose to be my new owner! Risa Harada, isn't it?"

She put her hands on her waist.

"She's a Sacred Maiden which is why I chose her, right? Brother Dark trusts her, so I must as well. As long as I do Mistress's bidding, I'll be fine and I won't break."

Her body was turning to gold dust and is fading away. "I need to get to work."

All of the Hikari family's creations are brothers and sisters. Though they weren't made by the same hand, they were made by the same bloodline, and that makes them all connected. The sun was rising, it made everything glow a gold hue. Its warmth awakened Satoshi. He opened his eyes and saw the others still sleeping.

'I wish their faces will be this peaceful after everything's settled.' He thinks to himself.

Risa awakened saying: "And I thought my life force is the one that's going to be drained out because I'm the one who's going to use it."

"Good morning, Harada. Did I miss the rest of what you're saying?"

"Good morning, Hikari! Or is it Hiwatari? I don't get it; can you explain it to me again?" Then she fell back to sleep. Satoshi looked confused.

"Don't mind her, she's like that when her sleep is interrupted." said Riku.

Satoshi turned to her.

"Good morning!" She said.

The day has started. The truth has not yet been fully revealed to them, but will they uncover it?

A/N: Yes! Almost to the end! My agony is over! I feel guilty making S.H. do my cheesy Fan Fictions… *sigh of relief* Now that it's almost over kindly give me more REVIEWS!

Love, Rei Akira-Chan


	8. His Death

**Chapter 7: **_**A Wing Broken like My Heart**_

**His Death**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan / KiM**_

It was sunset, glowing in its sad red glory. I'll die soon, but I'm still happy, she'll live longer. I wish I could be at her side in those years, but if she's happy, I'm happy. I got on ahead of them to the mansion, in hopes that I'll defeat him with the little magic I have. I brought Light's Grace with me, with the assurance that they'll take their time finding it, and not suspect that I brought it with me. After all, I acted like I couldn't stand and said that I'll be inside Risa's room sleeping but actually to escape secretly. I wish she'd forgive me when she finds out.

"Welcome, Satoshi." He welcomed me as I came inside.

"Shut it and let's get to business. You really want to take my life in the first place, so kill me! Just let Risa, Riku and Niwa out of this!"

"I can't do that, not only your life is what I want, the Niwa's and the Maidens' as well. To end all of this, I must kill them, too."

"I'm the last Hikari! Kill me already!"

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

'Yes, we're still we're connected…' he thinks. He held the sword to his chest. "Maybe you're right, and I should have had done this earlier!"

He was about to stab himself with it when, "Master Hikari, don't do it!"

A hand had taken the sword from him. "Are you out of your mind? You and Krad aren't connected anymore! He used a forbidden ritual that made him that body, which is why you were very weak yesterday."

"Grace?" He said to the snow haired girl that was facing Krad.

"Brother Krad, why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing this for fun of course! How can life be interesting when there is no action?"

"You're a sadist!" shouted Satoshi, trying to stand up.

"Shut up! Its better if you stay down, or else you'll die!"

Yellow light from surrounded him, he couldn't move, and he was thrown to a wall.

"Master Hikari!" she looked at him being thrown. "Darn you brother!" she cried, tears were running down her cheeks.

She attacked him but Krad dodged all of her attacks. He finally had a chance to grab her neck.

"Don't call me brother because we're not real humans!" He shouted at her.

He strangled her with only one hand. She was struggling to breathe.

"Krad let Grace go!" Satoshi stood up. He was once again slammed to the wall. Risa saw this while entering the mansion.

"Hikari," she yelled. "Why are you-?"

He touched her lips. "Risa, listen, don't you dare fight Krad. Got it?" He then fainted.

"Hikari, wake up!"

Risa saw Krad strangling a girl. She took the sword from the ground.

"Hey, Krad! Why don't you pick someone your own size?" She chases after him and Krad let go of the girl to dodge her attack. She cut him in the face.

"I loved you Risa, I envy Satoshi for that." He looked down to his feet, while stopping the wound in his face from bleeding. "I envy you as well; his thoughts are all you. I have to kill the both of you, to ease the pain." He walked closer and reached out for her cheeks.

"Don't touch me!" she slapped his hand. "Please, you're the enemy; I love Satoshi, don't make me betray him, and if you loved me, you shouldn't have had tried to kill me!" she stabbed him in the stomach."I like you as well, but you're a sadist."

There was no blood, but Krad's body was turning into dust. "Risa, I'm sorry." He told her. He kissed her as he disappeared into thin air.

"What a psycho, shouldn't have let him do that." She touched her lips.

Grace was still catching her breath; she was disappearing as well, but back into the sword. Satoshi was still in the ground, he could feel some ribs broken. Risa ran to him with the sword in her hand.

"Hikari, what were you thinking?" she put the sword down and slapped him. "Don't make me worry again!"

"Okay, I won't."

Grace reappeared to the same spot the sword was put.

"Master Hikari, some of your ribs are broken. Let me fix them."

"Who is this girl? When did she-?"

"She's the Light's Grace herself." He answered.

"You're the one that Krad was strangling." She pointed out.

"There, I have restored your magic and life force and I fixed your ribs. You shouldn't have given me those; I never got to use it anyway!" she smiled.

"You were supposed to use it, for taking Krad and Dark's souls to the other side. Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"Uh-oh, did I really forget?" she laughed. "I still have enough energy to do that later." She looked at Risa. "So this is Mistress Risa, my chosen owner. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She bowed in front of Risa.

It was nighttime, and they made their journey home.

A/N: I did this in one day! Finish reading please…

Love, Rei Akira-Chan


	9. After the Battle: Goodbyes

**Chapter 9****: **_**A Wing Broken like My Heart**_

**Dinner at 6PM**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan**_

Grace came to me with news from where she came to. She said that Krad will be reincarnated to repent for his sins.

"He wanted to make things right and he regrets what he's done. It was just right to give him a second chance."

"But from what family will he be reincarnated, I wonder?"

She sat in front of me. "I have no idea, but Brother Dark is pretty happy in there. He met your grandmother there too."

I almost dropped the teacup because of that news.

"Is there something wrong, Mistress?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Grace, I was just shocked. Thank you, you could rest now."

Her body turned into brittle gold. It was slowly blown back into the necklace until nothing was left to see.

I'm going to walk the dogs early in the morning, great right? I wonder why they were so eager of taking a walk; they're not usually this way. They dragged me to the room and made me wear some walking clothes that they got for me. When I told them that I don't want to, they looked at me and did that puppy dog eyes thing to make me do what they want me to do. I couldn't say no to them when they do that, they'll mess the whole house if I did! It's what they do if almost everything they do won't work on me, you see. Walking at the center of the cherry blossom park, the sunshine warms everything it strikes, and it made me see Riku and Risa. It's weird, Risa waking up early just for a silly walk.

"Hikari, you're here!" she ran toward me.

"Risa, what are you-?" She jumped and gave me a tight hug. "What are you doing? I could have had fallen and got you hurt!" I scolded her but she didn't listen.

"But you didn't, so why scold me for something that is finished?"

I sighed while she was still hugging me, then she saw the dogs.

"What cute dogs!" She exclaimed and let go of my neck slowly.

"Meet Angel and Valkyrie, Risa." I pointed to the dogs.

"I didn't know you even have dogs, Hikari."

"Hey, Hiwatari! Or is it Hikari? Which is it you want to be called, exactly?" Riku was walking toward us.

"You can call me with my first name." I answered her.

"Okay, but won't that be a bit disrespectful if I called you that?" Riku was patting Angel.

"Not at all." I answered back.

"Risa, are you, Riku and your parents free tonight?" Satoshi asked.

"Maybe, but not my dad though. He's going to be on a business trip. Why is that?" Risa replied.

"I want to invite the four of you to dinner tonight, 6pm, if it's okay."

"We'll tell mom about it. If she approves, we'll go." Riku told her.

"Good then."

It was 6pm in a restaurant of such class and elegance. Not many people were there, it was really quiet until, Satoshi spoke.

"I'd like to take your daughter to England with me."

Satoshi was wearing a white suit but he's not wearing a tie.

"I knew you'd say that sooner or later." said Mrs. Harada.

Risa was blushing; she looked down to her lap. Satoshi touched her hand, as if telling her to calm down.

"So, Auntie Harada, are you going to allow me to take her?" he asked politely.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry, Hikari. You might not handle her stubbornness." she said softly.

"Well, if you want to, Auntie, I still have a spare first class ticket so you could come."

"I can't leave my job here, Hikari."

"Mom, I'll go!" exclaimed Riku.

"What are you talking about Riku?" asked Risa.

"Well, mom wants someone to look after you, so here I am." she answered.

"And I need someone to look after Riku, if she wants to go." Mrs. Harada told Satoshi.

"I have a solution, Auntie. Can I hire a body guard for Riku?"

"That's a great idea, Hikari. My little Riku is a magnet for trouble, you see. So I don't trust her very much either."

"Mom, please!" Riku was blushing.

"Who's the body guard, Hikari?" asked Risa.

"You'll see that after graduation, Risa." he answered with a smile.

A/N: This next chapter is the last one… Please enjoy every word of it! *bows*


	10. Dinner at 6PM

**Chapter 9****: **_**A Wing Broken like My Heart**_

**Dinner at 6PM**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan**_

Grace came to me with news from where she came to. She said that Krad will be reincarnated to repent for his sins.

"He wanted to make things right and he regrets what he's done. It was just right to give him a second chance."

"But from what family will he be reincarnated, I wonder?"

She sat in front of me. "I have no idea, but Brother Dark is pretty happy in there. He met your grandmother there too."

I almost dropped the teacup because of that news.

"Is there something wrong, Mistress?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Grace, I was just shocked. Thank you, you could rest now."

Her body turned into brittle gold. It was slowly blown back into the necklace until nothing was left to see.

I'm going to walk the dogs early in the morning, great right? I wonder why they were so eager of taking a walk; they're not usually this way. They dragged me to the room and made me wear some walking clothes that they got for me. When I told them that I don't want to, they looked at me and did that puppy dog eyes thing to make me do what they want me to do. I couldn't say no to them when they do that, they'll mess the whole house if I did! It's what they do if almost everything they do won't work on me, you see. Walking at the center of the cherry blossom park, the sunshine warms everything it strikes, and it made me see Riku and Risa. It's weird, Risa waking up early just for a silly walk.

"Hikari, you're here!" she ran toward me.

"Risa, what are you-?" She jumped and gave me a tight hug. "What are you doing? I could have had fallen and got you hurt!" I scolded her but she didn't listen.

"But you didn't, so why scold me for something that is finished?"

I sighed while she was still hugging me, then she saw the dogs.

"What cute dogs!" She exclaimed and let go of my neck slowly.

"Meet Angel and Valkyrie, Risa." I pointed to the dogs.

"I didn't know you even have dogs, Hikari."

"Hey, Hiwatari! Or is it Hikari? Which is it you want to be called, exactly?" Riku was walking toward us.

"You can call me with my first name." I answered her.

"Okay, but won't that be a bit disrespectful if I called you that?" Riku was patting Angel.

"Not at all." I answered back.

"Risa, are you, Riku and your parents free tonight?" Satoshi asked.

"Maybe, but not my dad though. He's going to be on a business trip. Why is that?" Risa replied.

"I want to invite the four of you to dinner tonight, 6pm, if it's okay."

"We'll tell mom about it. If she approves, we'll go." Riku told her.

"Good then."

It was 6pm in a restaurant of such class and elegance. Not many people were there, it was really quiet until, Satoshi spoke.

"I'd like to take your daughter to England with me."

Satoshi was wearing a white suit but he's not wearing a tie.

"I knew you'd say that sooner or later." said Mrs. Harada.

Risa was blushing; she looked down to her lap. Satoshi touched her hand, as if telling her to calm down.

"So, Auntie Harada, are you going to allow me to take her?" he asked politely.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry, Hikari. You might not handle her stubbornness." she said softly.

"Well, if you want to, Auntie, I still have a spare first class ticket so you could come."

"I can't leave my job here, Hikari."

"Mom, I'll go!" exclaimed Riku.

"What are you talking about Riku?" asked Risa.

"Well, mom wants someone to look after you, so here I am." she answered.

"And I need someone to look after Riku, if she wants to go." Mrs. Harada told Satoshi.

"I have a solution, Auntie. Can I hire a body guard for Riku?"

"That's a great idea, Hikari. My little Riku is a magnet for trouble, you see. So I don't trust her very much either."

"Mom, please!" Riku was blushing.

"Who's the body guard, Hikari?" asked Risa.

"You'll see that after graduation, Risa." he answered with a smile.

A/N: This next chapter is the last one… Please enjoy every word of it! *bows*


	11. Back to Where it all Began

**Last Chapter****: **_**A Wing Broken like My Heart**_

**Back to where it all began**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan / KiM**_

The day of the graduation arrived, and as always, Satoshi received lots of awards. He was our class valedictorian. He had the highest grades in the whole of the school. He's a real life genius! Niwa was second. He and Satoshi had a friendly competition on who will be class valedictorian, but I always knew who will win.

Now that we're going inside the car I asked: "Hikari, who's the body guard you were talking about?"

"He's not a body guard; he's a friend of ours!" He knocked on the door and it opened. It was Niwa!

"Niwa is coming with us to England?"

"Why not? He's dependable, he could handle Riku."

"Sure, if you say so." But he's a little bit geeky to me…

Were now at the airport, but they still don't know we're going to ride a private plane, and the dogs are coming as well.

"Why is it, only a few people are here?" Niwa asked.

"Yeah, it's like were the only ones that are passengers." agreed Riku.

I just kept silent, trying to put on a confused look. We are now going aboard the plane, when they were inside, they saw that no one's in it, except for the pilot and the attendants.

"Welcome aboard, Young Master Hikari." greeted Douglas.

"Douglas, you're here!" I hugged him.

"Guys, this is Douglas, my butler from England, Douglas, these are my friends, Riku and Niwa." I moved toward Risa. "And this is Risa Harada."

"You've grown so much Young Mistress."

"Thank you, Mr. Douglas." Risa said.

"Now I get it," said Riku. "No one's in here except for us and the crew .There is not even a single economy class sign anywhere. We're in a private plane!" exclaimed Riku.

"We figured that out since we entered the airplane, Riku." Risa told her.

"Oh. Right…" She said.

We arrived at our stop in England, at last! We drove to my place there; it's still the same since I left. The same old villa that I once called home, same old pier, nothing's changed. Douglas parked the car in front of the house. Some of our helpers in this house are still here, even Lea, Risa's favorite maid came to work here. My mother's artworks in the art room are still intact and are well attended. Everything is kept nice and order. After having a in tour the house, we sat in the living room to chat and relax.

"This was the same place where I took you when we first met, do you remember Risa?"

"Yeah, I do, and that was the time when you showed care for me." Risa answered.

"And that was the time I told Douglas you were annoying."

"And I'm still angry with you because of that."

"Come on! After that day, I told you that I was sorry!"

"But did you hear me accept the apology?"

"Uh, no, but I still knew that you did!"

"Really, how did you then?"

"Well, you wrote a letter to me during white's day that include the words, 'I accept your apology the other day, sorry for not telling you.'! And I still have it here."

I searched my pocket and read the letter's content: "Dearest Hikari, thank you for everything that you have done for me and I really appreciate it…"

"Hey! Don't read it to them!" Risa was trying to take it from me.

"Oh, my… Those two are really meant for each other, though they always fight." Concluded Riku and Niwa nodded to show that he agrees. They were eating the cake that Douglas served us.

When Niwa's phone rang we all looked at him and everyone went silent, his mother called.

"Dai-Chan, did you arrive safe in England? Did that Hikari attack you? Are the girls okay? Are YOU okay?"

His mother is almost shouting and she talks real fast!

"Mom, were all fine, don't worry, and didn't we talk about this before I left? I trust Hiwatari- I mean Hikari- he would never do such a thing!"

"But just don't let your guard down, okay?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Niwa, I won't kill him in his sleep. I promise." I told her.

"Heard that? I'm totally safe in here! Bye now, mom."

"Well, he is polite. Maybe I should trust him, for a change. Fine then, have fun, Dai-Chan!"

I knew it! If I called her Miss, instead of Missis, I'll get her trust! But, I was still wondering why she still doesn't trust me. All this time, I've been with Daisuke, I never attempted to kill him or anything. Maybe she has a fear of the Hikari's or she's just being cautious, or she's being paranoid. Daisuke is upset because of his mother's distrust on me.

"I'm really sorry, Hikari!" he said.

"You can't blame her for being cautious, Daisuke. I could really kill you in your sleep if you think about it."

"Hikari, that's scary," said Risa. "And it isn't funny."

"Oh, sorry, I just want him to think why she told him that. So what if she doesn't trust me. She's just like my mom when she was still alive. I envy you, actually, because all of you still have your mothers with you, you could still feel her warm embraces; she's there to tell you what is wrong and what is right -!"

"Young Master," We all turned to Douglas. "Dinner is ready at the table."

"Let's get something to eat, guys. I'm starving." Niwa told us. I stayed behind to talk to Douglas.

"You meant that, didn't you?" I asked him.

"I did, Young Master. I just don't want to see your tears." He answered.

"You really know me more than anyone else, Douglas. Thank you." I told him, and I hurried to the dining room.

Everyone was happy, genuine smiles could be seen in their faces. Laughter echoed in the white bed room. Everyone was in their pajamas but it's like their still having a party! After an hour, they decided to sleep. Daisuke and Riku's beds are close to each other, Risa and Satoshi's beds too. They turned the lights off, wrapped themselves with their blankets and said goodnight to each other.

'I feel so alive! The amazing feeling is making my sleepiness go away.' Risa thinks.

She got out of the bed, wore a white coat and her slippers. She walked to the direction of the pier.

The moon's gleaming at me, looking at it in a very cold and lonely atmosphere is just not right though.

"There you are!" I looked behind me and saw Satoshi, he was panting.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here. Why are you still up?" I asked.

"I felt the door close and I saw that you were not in the bed." He told me.

I just looked up to the sky, watching the stars twinkle. He too looked to where I was looking.

"So, who's wings were you using when Dark appeared to me?" I asked one more question.

"It was Grace's wings. She lent me some of her flying magic."

"I see." I saw my reflection as I looked down in the water. The necklace was hanging down from my neck, he saw it.

"You're still wearing that?"

"Yes. Why? Is it against the law to wear a necklace during the night?"

We both laughed.

"No, I just like the fact that you are wearing it. Do you like that necklace?"

"Yes, I do like it. Thank you, Hikari." I kissed his cheek.

He faced me, I could feel his warm breath and we kissed.

"I'm sorry!" He pulled himself to stop. He touched his lips. "I just couldn't stop myself from doing that! I'm really sorry…"

"How many times did you do that to me?"

"Um, three times? Including this…"

"Don't you think I have received enough harassment from you?"

"Maybe, let's go home now, Risa. It's getting colder."

We stood up and left, headed back to the Villa. He pulled me close with his left arm, keeping me warm. This was one of the most incredible nights that I had with him.

"Mom, I'm really happy right now and I hope you're happy for me." I visited her grave early in the morning. "Risa really likes the necklace you made." I stood up. "Mom, I accept the responsibilities of being a Hikari. The curse of captivating people to our artworks is not yet broken, but I will put it to good use, I promise."

The sun was rising, I need to hurry up and go home before they notice that I'm gone. "Bye mom, I'll be on my way now."

When I came back, all of them, except for Douglas, were still asleep.

"Young Master, you came to see your mother's grave early in the morning, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"Now, I wonder who picked the roses in the backyard?" he said.

"I did. Sorry, the flower shops are still closed. I'll plant some more if the shops will open."

"Its okay, Young Master, shall I cook breakfast?"

"Yes, please." I followed him to the kitchen. I want to help him cook breakfast, like I always do in the past.

Everyone was awake now, they were all dressed. We ate breakfast and they helped me plant more roses in the garden. Right here, right now, I feel that the broken wing has been healed, along with my torn heart. I am now completed. I can now soar to the sky with my own wings… All thanks to her…

A/N: Oh, lord! I suck at the endings! Epilogue or no epilogue? Your choice!


End file.
